Ep 26 - This is Our Ouran Fair!
This is our Ouran Fair! is the 26th and final episode of the anime series. At his grandmother's behest, Tamaki is engaged to Éclair Tonnerre and The Host Club is near extinction. It's a race against time to convince the Host King that he and his friendship are valued; and that his vision is something they all share. Éclair is equally intent on keeping Tamaki for herself, luring him away from what (and who) he's come to love with a promise to see his mother once more. Yoshio Ootori has plans of his own with regard to Grand Tonnerre's takeover of the Ootori Medical Group, forcing Kyouya to make a bold move that surprises and, at long last, impresses his father. It all leads to a nail-biter finale and whether you like the ending or find it lacking, it's closure of a sort for the members of the Ouran High School Host Club. Episode Summary The episode begins with a shot of Kotoko's shrine in the Fujioka home. Ryouji is having breakfast and asks Haruhi why she's not eating, as she usually does. Haruhi's usual upbeat smile betrays nothing, but something is amiss. Skip scene to Day Two of the Ouran Fair as Kyouya serves the Lady Éclair tea in the Central Salon. She makes a disparaging remark about his place in the Ootori family scheme, but Kyouya politely asks if there's anything she needs. When Éclair inquires about the amount left to Haruhi's debt, Kyouya is clearly disturbed. He calls to Haruhi to join them before taking his leave as the brunette sits opposite the Tonnerre heiress. Éclair says she's noticed Tamaki's "soft spot" for Haruhi to which Haruhi asks, "Are you jealous?" It's clear that Éclair is when she says she's ordered Tamaki not to show his fact at Host Club ever again. As the hosts stand around, dejected by unfolding events, Kyouya reminds that their guests are top priority, which Mitsukuni and Takashi put into action, carrying the twins along. Kyouya pivots to see Éclair leaving Haruhi, whose expression is numb. Knowing of the offer, he goes to where the girl sits in stunned silence, thanking her for her hard work before releasing her from her duties as a Host as Haruhi's eyes grow wider than they've ever been. Yoshio Ootori passes, pausing briefly to remark to his son that he shouldn't waste time on things of no value. Tired and heartsore, Haruhi confronts the stern man, informing him that what the club does has value and that Kyouya's direction is outstanding. As the elder Ootori walks away, he quietly mentions that his challenger must be the honor student Kyouya talks about at home. Skip scene to Yuzuru Suou's office where he discusses with his mother Grand Tonnerre's aggressive tactics in buying up Japanese companies. Shizue says it won't matter after the family has an heir, meaning Tamaki. Yuzuru asks how she plans to inspire Tamaki's interest in Suou prosperity since he's shown little interest thus far, and Shizue reveals that she's promised that he can see his mother if he marries Éclair. Though Yuzuru is startled by this news, Shizue cooly states that Tamaki is simply making amends for Yuzuru's youthful mistakes. Skip scene to a blue salon at Ouran where Tamaki is again playing the piano for Éclair, who emerges from taking a shower wearing a simple dress and without shoes, her infomality suggestive of intimacy with the blond. She puts her arms around him and he is uncharacteristically emotionless until his phone rings, and he brightens. Éclair grabs it and notices the call is from Haruhi. Cut to her earlier conversation with the girl, Éclair asking if Haruhi is Tamaki's lover. When Haruhi says no, the heiress replies, "Good. Then you're nothing to him," which Haruhi outright rejects. Cut back to the salon to see Éclair dumping the phone into a fish tank and telling Tamaki that speaking with friends will only make it harder to leave. Yoshio Ootori enters the salon, both he and Tamaki surprised to see one another. Tamaki apologizes for involving Kyouya in the Host Club but still wonders why the elder Ootori is there. Éclair's retainer apologizes, too, for holding a meeting at the school, but Yoshio appreciates the low profile. Yoshio states aloud that he's aware of Grand Tonnerre's plan for a hostile takeover of Ootori Medical which, he adds, would negate the possibility of Kyouya being given control, as he had once considered. Tamaki hears this and begins to understand the politics behind his engagement to Éclair and in all of the Hosts' lives - a sobering reality. Scene skip to Music Room #3 where the Hosts prepare for the closing parade in 18th century French cosplay. Failing to get a response from Tamaki's cell phone, Kyouya calls the second estate and speaks with Shima who tells him that Tamaki is going to France with Éclair. She conveys that she tried to stop him, but he told her that he could make his mother happy again by seeing her and that staying in Japan would only make trouble for him and everyone else. Shima opines that she doubts Tamaki's mother would be happy if she knew the circumstances of his leaving. Kyouya asks when he's leaving and learns that it's that evening, as the Ouran fair is ending; Tamaki and Éclair passing below in a red convertible even as they speak. Kyouya leads the group to a parking garage and commands an Ootori chauffeur to take them in pursuit, the driver hesitating as the Black Onion Squad appears. Kyouya guesses that they've been sent to protect Éclair; the squad leader confirming but reminding him that they answer to his father and will use force, if necessary. Mitsukuni and Takashi suddenly drive up in the antique carriage, dispersing the squad as Takashi tells the twins to use the vehicle to catch up with Tamaki. The Black Onion Squad recognizes the martial arts duo and gives pause, providing the twins and Haruhi a chance to make a daring escape. Hikaru presses their luck, but loses control of the racing carriage and is thrown to the ground, breaking his arm. Kaoru tends to his brother as Haruhi watches from the stopped vehicle, thinking their quest is over until she recalls her conversation with Ryouji that morning who recollected that the last time she skipped breakfast was after Kotoko's funeral (mini-flashback to Haruhi asking,"I won't ever be able to see mom again?"). He tells her that while there are things that can't be helped, one must take action when one can. Haruhi comes to a decision and removing the wig and the overdress she wears, takes the reins in hand and goes after Tamaki on her own. Scene skip to Éclair and Tamaki in the convertible as it crosses a bridge over a spanse of water. Éclair asks to be entertained, yet again, while Tamaki asks if she'll even be happy marrying someone she doesn't really know simply because family demands it. Before she can answer, Haruhi's carriage catches up to the car and Tamaki yells that what she's doing is dangerous. He orders Haruhi to stop the carriage as she begs him to come back; no one wants him to leave. A nonplussed Tamaki says Host Club has put everyone out to which Haruhi scolds that he's a blithering idiot; everyone likes Host Club, even her. His hand instinctively reaches out, Éclair trying to hold him back, as Haruhi's carriage swerves and she's tossed from the bridge. Knowing Tamaki's heroic nature and seeing the depth of his feelings for Haruhi, Éclair relents with tears in her eyes, restoring Tamaki's freedom. Tamaki leaps from the car towards Haruhi, catching her hand mid-air and clutching her to him as they take the plunge into the water together. Tamaki carries her to shore, pointing out the obvious: she's wet. Haruhi parrots his words from Episode One about good-looking men dripping with good-looks, smiling at one another as the rest of the Hosts await them. From the bridge, Éclair watches the reunion, then tells her retainer to go on. A question from him prompts her to recall the housekeeper who told her stories about her sweet son who played the piano. Éclair considers how that son, Tamaki Suou, gave up a chance to see his mother again and thinks him a fool, albeit a sweet one. As closing credits for the anime series begin to roll, the Ouran Fair fete is shown in progress. Haruhi dances with each Host in turn, still dressed in the simple gown she wore earlier (still assumed to be male by others when it's observed that the onlooking females are filled with moe instead of jealousy when Tamaki and Haruhi dance together). Cut to Yuzuru's office where Yoshio Ootori reports that Grand Tonnerre's hostile takeover was thwarted by a student investor who turned out to be Kyouya, his bold move topped by an even more telling one in Kyouya's return of the company to the original owner, himself. Yuzuru worries about the ever-changing future especially as it concerns the elite, but Yoshio is confident. The Kyouya he educated would have executed a hostile takeover from a parent without conscience, but the Kyouya who is friends with Tamaki Suou returned the "prize" back to its original owner and in so doing, demonstrated maturity, wisdom and humanity; this all due to the influence of Tamaki. The two men state that they may be able to become friends just as their sons have done but when Yoshio adds that he thinks Haruhi Fujioka will make a good wife for Kyouya, Yuzuru counters, saying that won't be possible (having for same idea for Tamaki). The episode and the series concludes with the Hosts seen as a group standing beneath fireworks the burst above campus as Tamaki's voice reiterates his earliest description of Ouran Academy as a playground for the super-rich and beautiful. The final scene takes place in Music Room #3, roses swirling as the double doors swing wide and the Hosts - all seven of them - thank everyone for being a part of their world, from the bottom of their hearts. Gallery Kotokoshrine.jpg|Kotoko's shrine in the Fujioka home. Thehappycouple.jpg|Resigned to his fate. notworthhertime.jpg|Lacking merit in her eyes. Debtpaid.jpg|"I've forbidden Tamaki from showing his face." release.jpg|"Thank you for all your hard work." wideeyed.jpg|Reality check. Harubravery.jpg|The future attorney defends Kyouya. shimaadvice.jpg|Shima discreetly encourages the Host Club. Lookingfortamaki.jpg|Kyouya spies Tamaki below... totheairport.jpg|...as he and Éclair head to the airport. inthegarage.jpg|Stalled, but not stopped, by the Black Onion Squad. gettheidiot.jpg|"Haruhi, bring back that idiot." nowsyourchance.jpg|"Now's your chance. Go!" Savingtama.jpg|Racing against time. hikastumble.jpg|The carriage tumbles... tumble.jpg|...and Hikaru is tossed. Goodbyemom.jpg|Back then, she had no choice. Decisiontime.jpg|This time, she does. Comebacktamaki.jpg|"Everyone loves the Host Club, even me." Inflight.jpg|No holding back. Eclairstears.jpg|Éclair, shocked that she's lost it all. haruhii.jpg|"Ha-ru-hiii!" Haruhirescued.jpg|Who he really wants. harusecretsuitors.jpg|Intangible merit. dancewmori.jpg|Haruhi and Takashi dance. harukaodance.jpg|Haruhi and Kaoru dance. haruhikadance.jpg|Haruhi and Hikaru dance. harukyodance.jpg|Haruhi and Kyouya dance (while Tamaki tantrums). harutamadance.jpg|Haruhi and Tamaki dance. Ouranfireworks.jpg|The Host Club is reborn. ootorisama.jpg|Yoshio admits his respect for his son... Yuzuruclaim.jpg|...while Yuzuru foreshadows the future. sevenhosts.jpg|"We'll be waiting!" Notable Quotes Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Éclair Tonnerre *Yoshio Ootori *Shizue Suou *Yuzuru Suou *Shima Maezono *Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka *Anne-Sophie Grantaine *Kotoko Fujioka (seen on the picture) Trivia Category:Anime Episodes